1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, generally, to training aides that help golfers improve their game. More particularly, it relates to a device that creates a preselected angle in a golf club shaft.
2. Description of the prior art
The "short" game of golf includes chipping and pitching, i.e., those shots that typically employ a sand wedge, a nine iron, a seven iron, a five iron, and a three iron.
When a good chip shot is executed, the hands and wrists of the golfer are positioned forwardly of the ball at the time of impact, i.e., between the ball and the target. However, many golfers fail to maintain such hand and wrist position when chipping and pitching, and there are no known training clubs available to teach such positioning.
Moreover, many golfers are unsure as to which club should be employed in a given short game situation.
The conventional wisdom is that chipping and pitching can be learned only through experience. Unfortunately, due to the lack of any good training clubs, many golfers never learn how to master such shots. What is needed, then, is a golf club that teaches golfers how to keep their hands and wrists in front of the ball during chipping and pitching. There is also a need for a golf club that teaches golfers which club would be best in any given short game situation.
However, in view of the art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed training aid could be provided.